


Fight Me

by DragonsAndCryptids



Series: FT one-shots [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, but they're dumb so they don't know it, just a slight amount, they're clueless and in love and don't know how to express that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsAndCryptids/pseuds/DragonsAndCryptids
Summary: Mirajane doesn't use her magic anymore. She hasn't for a while.Evidently, Erza has an issue with that.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss
Series: FT one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618369
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47
Collections: Femslash Fairies 2020





	Fight Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not following any prompts for femslash February, I just wanted an excuse to post about my favorite wlw ships lmao
> 
> Also, Erza/Mirajane is one of my all time favorite ships, so I just had to start out the month with something short and a little sweet for them

“How come you don’t use your magic anymore?” 

Mirajane froze, but forced herself to resume wiping down the bar. “What do you mean?” 

Erza sat down and rested her elbows on the bar, armor clanking as she did so. “You don’t go on quests. You don’t even want to fight me anymore.” 

Mirajane smiled. “Oh, Erza, I thought you didn’t approve of needless fighting. Isn’t that why you stop Natsu and Gray all the time?” 

She hummed, almost like she hadn’t thought about that. And honestly, it wouldn’t surprise Mirajane if she hadn’t. Erza could be a little… oblivious, at times. 

Most of the guild had cleared out for the night. Aside from Erza, Cana was the only one left, and that’s just because she stuck around until Mirajane chased her off. Though it was a little odd that Erza was still here. She usually left about the same time as Natsu and Gray, because though she wouldn’t admit it, they  _ were _ her best friends, and Mirajane knew she got bored without them around. 

“You didn’t answer my question,” Erza said. 

Mirajane sighed. “Why do you care?” No one else did. Well… that wasn’t entirely accurate. She knew Elfman did, but he didn’t press. Everyone else though… why would they? Why would  _ Erza Scarlet _ care? Did she seriously care that she couldn’t get her daily adrenaline rush by trading blows? 

And even then… It’d been over a year since Mirajane stopped using her magic, stopped fighting with Erza. Why was she bringing it up  _ now? _

Erza shrugged. “I don’t know. I was just thinking.” 

“That’s dangerous.” But Mirajane stopped cleaning, deciding to give Erza her full attention. Something was obviously on her mind, for her to be acting like this. 

She’d expected Erza to laugh, or at least offer a smile, but she didn’t. She stared down at her interlocked fingers, mouth pressed into a thin line. “I thought your magic was beautiful.” 

Mirajane had no idea how to reply to that. Her magic had been called a lot of things, but never beautiful. And Erza Scarlet had never described  _ anything _ as beautiful, as far as Mirajane knew. 

“Oh…” she said, unable to come up with a better reply. 

Erza took a deep breath, finally lifting her head to look Mirajane in the eyes. “So why don’t you? Why did you stop using magic?” 

Mirajane tapped her fingers against the bar. She could give her the same answers she’d given everyone else.  _ I just don’t enjoy it anymore. I’ve got other things to do.  _ Something along those lines. 

But she’d never seen Erza like this. Oh, she was always this intense and strange, but it was softer now, less demanding. Maybe it was time to finally admit to someone other than herself why she’d locked her magic away, given up on it so thoroughly. 

“It’s evil,” she admitted. 

Erza’s eyes narrowed. “No magic is evil. That depends on what the user decides to do with it.” 

Mirajane shook her head. “Not this magic.” Ever since she’d first used it in that little church, and her body had absorbed that demon’s power, she knew. She might have ignored it for a little while, pretended otherwise, but she could no longer do that. “How could something so wrong and grotesque be anything but evil?” 

“It’s not  _ wrong, _ Mira,” Erza said firmly. 

Mirajane frowned. “Erza, I’m not going to listen to you argue against and belittle my life choices.” That was the _last_ thing she needed at the moment.

Her eyes widened. “No! That’s not what I meant! I just meant…” She trailed off, not bothering to finish the statement. 

“Then what _did_ you mean?” Mirajane asked, leaning across the bar, getting so close to Erza she could smell her, smell the faint scent of sugar, and that metallic tang that always clung to her, even if she took the armor off. 

Erza just stared at her. 

“Well?” she prompted. She wanted to know what the hell this was. Erza  _ never _ acted like this. She was brash, and unapologetic, if she wanted something, she would just come out and say it,  _ demand _ it, so why was she acting like this? 

“If it belongs to you, then that magic could never be  _ wrong,” _ she finally said. “How could anything about you ever be wrong?” 

The breath hitched in Mirajane’s throat, and she began to regret getting so close to Erza as she stared into her intense, brown eyes. 

Lisanna was dead because of takeover magic. Maybe not Mirajane’s, personally, but it was only a matter of time before her magic  _ did _ kill someone. Did Erza really not understand that? 

“There are a lot of things wrong with me,” she said as she pulled back and turned away, deciding to end the conversation there before it got any stranger. 

Erza lunged across the bar to grab her wrist. “You’re not  _ wrong. _ If you were, we would all be. You’re the best of us, Mira.” 

Tears pricked at her eyes, but she blinked them away. Mirajane knew Erza wasn’t lying. She just  _ didn’t lie. _ Not because she was fundamentally opposed to it or anything, but because that just wasn’t how Erza operated. So if she was saying these things, she must completely believe them. But  _ why?  _

“Erza, what are you doing?” she asked as she bowed her head, but still not trying to escape her grip. 

“I want you to fight me,” she said. 

Mirajane glanced at her, seeing nothing but sincerity in her expression. “Why?” 

“Because I miss it, Mirajane,” she said. “I miss  _ you. _ That was the only time we spent together, and I loved it, but now… you don’t want to fight anymore, and I never get to see you,  _ be _ with you. So fight me.” 

Mirajane had no idea why. No idea why she suddenly felt guilty, or where the warm feeling in her chest came from. And she realized, that maybe she’d been missing Erza, too. Missed this odd, intense,  _ confusing _ woman. 

“Okay, let’s fight.” 

Erza smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Erza has no idea how to express her feelings, and Mirajane is always so worried about everyone else's that she doesn't even know what her own are, I will die on this hill 
> 
> I might write another one-shot for this ship for another day, but we'll see. I do have a lot of ships I want to write for


End file.
